New Begginings
by wolf lover of michigan
Summary: Six months after the Team returns to LA Dom and Letty have broken up. Dom is having a hard time adjusting to his new life when a cute street racer in hot pink Mustang Shelby shows up in his shop. Dom soon learns it's not only Sam's Shelby that needs help, Sam's life is being threatened by her crazy ex-boyfriend whom has no idea why you don't mess with Dominic Toretto's girl.
1. Chapter 1

Being back in LA hadn't been exactly like I was expecting. But having Letty back on the team was still worth everything that had happened in London and Spain. I smiled as I watched Brian and Mia sitting in the back yard with Jack. Jack was getting so big; finally the little guy was begging to take his first steps. It wouldn't be long before Brian would be teaching the little guy to drive. Dom was happy Jack would such a positive role model in Brian. The blond had been worried he wouldn't be a good father, but with as big of a heart as Brian has there is no way he could be anything but a wonderful father.

"What's on your mind Dom?" He looked up as Brian sat next him on the steps. He laughed realizing must have been more lost inside his head then he had thought. Normally no one could sneak up on him but somehow Brian had.

"Nothing much, I guess I have just a little out of source since we have been back."

"Yeah things have been kind of weird for all of us." Brian said as he watched Mia holding an almost sleeping Jack.

"I guess I expected things to be different, I know Letty can't remember how things used to be. But I thought we would hit it off like we used to." At first things had been good but then slowly we had started drifting apart, till one day she told me it was over. She was exactly what she had told me she was a different person.

"She cares for you Dom that's never going to change, but after everything she has been through I can understand why she would want to be alone." Brian said as he sipped his beer never taking his eyes of Mia.

"She's not alone, I saw her yesterday with her new boyfriend. She didn't know I saw her, I guess I want her to move on but I guess I wasn't ready to see it. Maybe it would have been different if she had told me before I saw it." I flinched at the memory that had been burnt into my head all night.

"I'm sorry man" Brian said finally looking away from Mia.

"I'm all right; I'm going to head down to the shop for a bit." Brian look at me like he didn't believe me but at the moment I wasn't in the mood to convince him otherwise.

"All right man, do want me to come with you?" He asked

"na man, keep Mia and Jack company, there's nothing to do but clean up right now anyway." It was only in the last week that I had finally been able to reopen the shop, with Brian's help the place was finally starting to come back together. It would never be the same as it had before; customers didn't trust the torretto name like used to after learning about the heists. Truth be told he had half expected the nabiors to protest his family moving back into the nabiorhood.

"All right man, call if you need me, Mia's going to tell you not to stay out to late she going to have my start burgers on the grill around six." I nodded as I stood from the steps walking over to the tiny garage grabbing my work shirt off the hook.

The drive to the shop was short, Opening the garage door, I started to sort tools and clean, it wouldn't be long till the shop would again be overflowing with customers and custom cars. Being back in the routine of the shop brought back memories some I wasn't ready for, even with the pardons there was things that they would never be able to get back, Vince and Jesse being two of those things.

"Excuse me" I turned around looking at small yet beautiful woman walking towards the shop. She was slender and short with the most beautiful brown hair I had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" I smiled

"I'm looking for Dominic Torretto."

"Well you found him, how can I help you." I asked extending my hand to her.

"I'm looking for some work done on my car; I had another shop doing some customizing for me. But my friend brought me a video of the workers at the shop racing my car. Needless to say they messed it up pretty good."

"What type of car are you talking about?"

"2013 Mustang Shelby GT 500." She smirked obviously proud of the car.

"American Muscle, nice car, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I smirked as she blushed slightly.

"Thanks, I'm Samantha North, do you think you could look at it, all the repairs from the race are on the Credit Card of the shop owner that allowed my car to be raced, and I have cash for the additional work I want done."

"Sure, did you drive it here?"

"Yeah, they were lucky I was still able to drive my car but I can tell it's not right and I don't know crap about building cars."

"Why don't you pull it in?" She smiled as she turned walking out of the garage. I shook my head trying to get the image of her pretty face out of my head. Normally I didn't go for woman like her, she was a night and day difference from Letty.

I shook my head trying not laugh as a Barbie pink car with purl ghost flames on the front rolled into the garage. Yup, defiantly night and day from Letty, Letty would never be caught dead driving something this color.

"I take it you are a Barbie girl." I laughed as she got out of the car.

"Hell no, I just really like pink, I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty, I don't think that's a Barbie girl." She smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess not, you weren't kidding about the damage though." The front fender had damage, front wheels looked bent. Hood and grill was also going to need replaced.

"Yeah so I bet you can imagine how mad I was when I had just taken my car in to have the brakes and oil changed, I had already spent a crap load of money at this shopping getting this car the way I wanted it and they go and mess it up." She frowned obviously still pissed about the situation.

"Ouch yeah that would be a shocker. This shouldn't be an issue, get me the information for who's paying for the damages and I can start on it right away."

"I'm going to call the owner of that shop he said he would stop by tomorrow and give you his credit card number for the parts and services.

"Okay that sounds good, so tell me what else do you want done after it's fixed." I asked trying to figure out just type of driver this girl was something about her screamed racer.

"Well I kind of want it to go faster, and under glows installed." That made me nervous why would a girl like her need a faster car, unless she was indeed racing. The Shelby was already a high performance car.

"I'm kind of nervous about putting extra speed in a car for an unknown driver. I don't want you to get yourself killed." She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, looked way to cute.

"Don't worry I can handle the speed. If it wasn't damaged right now I would show you just how I can handle the speed." I couldn't keep the smirk off of my face at that.

"Yeah, I would be interested to see that."

"Cool, so do you want me to leave it now or bring it back after the credit card info has been dropped off."

"You can leave it now, do you have someone waiting for you or do you need a ride."

"I can walk; I only live a few blocks away." I wasn't ready for her to leave yet, I wanted to get to know her. For some reason she intrigued me.

"Are you sure? I can give you a lift it won't be a problem." I asked

"Sure, that would be great."

"All right, let me lock up and we can go." She smiled and nodded as she grabbed her purse out of her car before handing me the keys.

She followed me out of the shop as I closed the garage doors and locking them before following me out to my 2014 dodge charger.

"Wow nice car." She said walking around the car getting a better view of it.

"Thanks, I'm more of a classic car guy, I'm working on a classic 1970 Dodge charger, it's just not street ready yet."

"Very cool, I guess it makes me feel better that the guy working on my car is really knows his stuff. I should have known not to take my car to the other place when the owner drived an old Honda civic."

"Yeah should have been your first clue, might of also been why they were racing your car." She smirked at me as we got into the car. So far I didn't know why but I really liked her from the moment she had stepped into the shop. For a moment I was able to forget about Letty's new boyfriend, I found myself dreading dropping her off.

"So which way."

I'm two blocks west then down a three blocks on Walnut St." She even lived close to the house, what was the chances of that. She smiled at me as I pulled up outside of her house. "Thanks Dominic"

"Call me Dom."

"Okay only if you call me Sam, would you mind if I stopped by in a couple days to check on my car." She asked hopefully.

"Sure stop by anytime." I smirked as she got out of the car. I defiantly wouldn't be complaing about her hanging around the shop.

"All right thanks again." She smiled as she got out closing the door behind her. I stayed until she got into the house. I definitely felt more like myself then I had in a long time .I hadn't shacked the smile off my face by the time I pulled the charger into the driveway. Brian had the grill going as I pulled the charger into the driveway.

"Finally call it a day." Brian asked not looking up from the grill.

"Yeah, we got a new project for tomorrow." I said closing the door of the car.

"Sweet, what we working on" Brian asked obviously interested in having some real work in the shop.

"A girl brought in a mustang Shelby; another shop was busted racing it, the dumbass's messed it up pretty bad."

"Damn I hope they are picking up the tab."

"Yeah but she wants some custom work done after the repairs are done, but I don't know about giving her the speed she wants." I said as I hung up my work shirt in the garage before grabbing a beer out of the little frig in the garage.

"You're in a better mood?" Brian asked with a smirk

"Yeah, I'm just glad the shops starting to take off again." It was a lie and Brian could see right through it, but again I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Right, I'm not buying that Dom was the girl cute or something?"

"Yeah she was cute." I smirked.

"Okay now that makes more sense." Brian laughed as he flipped the burgers on the grill.

"What makes sense?" Mia asked as she walked out with a plate of Hot dogs.

"Dom's crushing on the girl that dropped her car off at the shop."

"Really"

'I'm not crushing on her, she was nice is all." I smirked as I walked up to her kissing her on the cheek.

"You're in a better mood then I have seen all week, do you really think I am going to believe that Dom? I know you better than that." She smiled

"She's way too young for me anyway."

"What, hitting on a teenager or something?

"Watch it O'Connor, she at least in her mid-twenties."

"Not too young for you bro." Brian smirked knowing her had won. I shook my head as I slipped my beer, Mia and Brian wanted me to move on, I had a feeling they were not going to let this go so quickly.

Saying the next two days where hell was an understatement, I couldn't keep her off my mind. Hell I didn't even know if she had a boyfriend or not for all I know I had been obsessing over a girl that was already taken.

Those idots at Mike customs had really messed her car up, a very annoyed Mike had shown up the day before to hand over his credit card number. He had even had the balls to bitch that she making a bigger deal out of this then necessary. He wasn't too fond of the fact I explained to him if it had been my car that he had been letting his buddy's race he would still be in the hospital.

He was the whole reason why I currently had her car up on the frame wrack checking the gages for frame alignment.

"Is Dominic around?" I poked my head out from under the car to see Sam talking to Brian.

"Dom" Brian yelled as I slid out from under the car.

"Hey" She smiled at me as walked over to her

"Hey come to make sure I'm not racing your car." I smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You better not, I may be a girl but I pack a punch." She smiled as she walked closer to her car

"He needs someone to kick his ass." I heard Brian say before he disappeared into the office.

"So what the damage?" she asked her face going from happy to worried all within a few seconds.

"They messed it up pretty good, bent the frame, cracked the radiator, destroyed the hood, right fender and core support, it needs two front wheels and a number of front end parts, plus they never changed your brakes or the oill. He's going to have a nice bill for this." She smiled at me, even though she looked slightly overwhelmed by all the information I had given her.

"Thanks for getting this in so fast." Damn that smile made me melt ever time sent it my way.

"Yeah the shops only been open for about a week so I'm not too busy yet."

"I heard you just moved back from Spain." That comment made me nervous, what else she had heard about me, Did she known about my crime life. Someone running their mouth could ruin any chance I had with her.

"Yeah I was living there for a while, but it wasn't home."

"I know the feeling, I only lived in LA for about a month and it still does not feel right being here."

"Where you from?"

"Arkansas, I moved out here with my boyfriend, but he turned into a dick as soon as he got me away from my family so I kicked him to the curve. It sucks not knowing anyone, I met a few people that are into cars but that's it." She said looking slightly embarrassed as she looked down at her nails.

"So you planning on staying in LA for a while." I asked hopefully

"I don't know, if I start making friends maybe, or else I might try New Orlands or something."

"I should interduse you to my sister; you look about the same age. How old are you anyway?"

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a lady her age?" She smiled at me

"My mom tried to teach me that stuff but it never stuck, god rest her soul."

"I'm 26 if you must know." She smirked showing me just how mad she truly was about my last question.

"Wow almost eight years younger than me, you are just a kid."

"Watch it buster." She laughed crossing her arms over her chest. I couldn't help but think how sexy it made her look.

"You got the name wrong; Brian over there's the buster." I laughed as Brian flipped me the bird before turning back to the paperwork.

"Good to know, well I better let you get back to work. When do you think the repairs should be done."

"Well I got all the parts I needed today so within the next few days, once I get the fender on Brains going to paint it.

"He better get my flames right." She laughed as she turned to leave.

"You know you can hang out here with us for a bit if you want." She looked a little hesitantly for a moment.

"Okay, I got nothing else to do, might as well." She watched as Brian and I changed out the core support and radiator before attaching the fender. It was finally starting to look like a car again. Having her sitting nearby was distracting on its own. She smiled at me as I glanced her direction.

"Oh my god who's butt ugly car is that?" I groaned as I heard Letty walk in.

"Hey leave me car alone." Sam stood crossing her arms over her chest.

Letty annored her as she walked up to me.

"We need to talk Dom, let's go for a ride." It was a good thing Letty didn't notice the glare Sam shot in her direction or we would really have problems.

"I'm busy with a customer right now, it can wait." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped back looking at the car.

"Call me as soon as she's gone." Letty said as she turned and walked out of the shop.

"Sorry about that, she can be a little rude sometimes." Sam nodded looking up from her phone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked

"No, she used to be though." Sam look like she was about to say something when her phone rang. I turned my attention back to the car as she walked out of the shop.

"You really have a thing for her don't you?" Brian asked

"She nice, I want to get to know her."

"Did you notice she has the conversion kit for NOS in this thing? With speed like that she must be a racer."

"It could have belonged to a previous owner."

"I bet you she's a racer Dom, she just doesn't want to tell you cause she don't know if she can trust you." I looked up as Sam walked back into the shop sitting in the same chair as before.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, my ex was just being a jerk, so I told him to shove his attitude where the sun don't shine."

"Good, I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for messing with you." I almost missed the look of shock that briefly passed over her face. I smiled looking over at her.

"No man should threating a woman."

"It's okay Dom; he's not dumb enough to try anything because he knows I can kick his ass."

"I wouldn't want to fight you." I smirked winning me a smile.

"Stop flirting and help me out here Dom." I turned glaring at Brian whom smirked back at me.

"Well if looks could kill I would say you would be dead guy Blondie? She laughed

"Yeah I think I'm safe for now, he wouldn't want to face the wrath of his sister if he hurt me."

"Hell hath no fury." She laughed

"Right" Brian laughed looking over at me. We both looked up as her phone rang again; she said nothing for a moment as she answered the phone walking out of the shop.

"That better not be that creep again." I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice as I turned my attention back to the car.

"Invite her over for dinner, I already texted Mia and told her I was going to force you to invite her." Brian was really going to be in for it as soon as Sam left.

"Were going to call it a day, Why don't you come back to the house and meet Mia, you said you wanted to meet some friends." I susjested as Brian and I started picking up random tools that lay around the car.

"Sure" she smiled, I could tell from the look on her face that something had happened to upset her from the last phone call.

"Dom why don't you and Sam take off, I will lock up." Brian said as he started picking up tools.

"Alright, I'll go wash up then we can take off. I said unbuttoning and removing my work shirt, leaving me in my white tank. She said nothing as I disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing out my phone I sent both Brian and Mia and text saying I was going to take Sam for a drive and try to find out what was going on with this guy that was giving her a hard time. I didn't like that someone had put a frown on that beautiful face.

I walked out to find Sam talking to Brian; she smiled as she joked with him. It made me feel better to see her smile but part of me was jealous that it was Brian that was putting the smile back on her face.

"You ready?"

"Yeah sure" She said with a smile as she grabbed her purse and phone from the chair where she had been sitting. She was quite as she followed me out to the charger.

"So how well do you know LA"

"Not very well, I still need a map to get to the grocery store." She smiled looking slightly embarrassed.

"What do you say we go for a drive?"

"Sounds like a plan." We rode in silence for some time; I finally looked over at her laughed as I sped up swerving around cars.

"So you were not lying about liking speed?"

'Why would I lie about that when I have a Shelby, if I didn't like speed I would have bought a minivan or something" She laughed as we skid to stop in a road side park about an hour outside of the city. I hadn't realized we had been driving for so long, having her next to me made the time fly by faster than I thought possible.

I was happy to see the smile return to her face, what made it all the better was the fact that I had put it there. "Come check out this view." I said as I got out of the car waiting for her, I grabbed her hand and led her up the rough little path that led down by the cliffs. The view was amazing but the company was better, we were both quite for a moment as we sat down together on top of the hill overlook the ocean.

"It's beautiful here."

"I love it here, it's seems like forever since the last time I was here." She frowned as her phone rang; she shook her head as she sent the caller to voicemail.

"Is that your ex again?"

"Yeah sorry, he won't stop pestering me." She smiled

"Don't apologize for something you have no control over."

"I'm just so tired of being yelled at for everything by him." She smiled as I wrapped my arm her shoulder pulling her close to me. She fit in my arms like she always belonged there; I smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to worry about him, he messes with you again he's going to have to deal with me."

" Thanks, Dom can I ask you a personal question."

"Sure"

"I really don't want you to get mad at me or anything for asking but I heard some very interesting rumors about you." I closed my eyes for a moment as I decided how to approach this. She already knew some of my past, if she wasn't running away yet then there might be chance she would let me explain everything.

"Well tell me what you heard and I will tell you what is true and then I will explain the best I can." She took a deep breath as she pulled away from me slightly

"You used to rob semi-truck's with your team?" she asked looking like I would yell at her, at that moment I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the asshole that had put that look on her face.

"True" her eyes got big for a moment as she processed the information.

"That you were in prison for two years for nearly killing a man?"

"Also true" I said not looking at her, I didn't wanting to see the look on her face as she realized what type of person she was with.

"That you were on your way back to prison when you busted out and went on the run?"

"Also true"

"You murdered three FBI agents in Brazil?"

"That one is not true." I couldn't tell if she believed me but she smiled anyway. "Yeah a lot of those rumors are true, I started robbing trucks when I got out of prison for the first time, when I was sixteen I was watching my dad race, when a guy shoved his car into a wall. I watched him burn alive that day, a few days later I ran into the guy and I nearly beat him to death with a wrench. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did." I looked away from her then; I didn't want to see the look in her eyes when she realized I was nothing but a common thug. I looked back at her as I felt her lay a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Dom, you don't have to tell me any of this if you don't want to, the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

"Well the same goes here, I really like you Sam and I want you to trust me, can you ever really trust me if I don't clear up the things you are going to hear about me."

"Yes Dominick I can trust you." I never wanted to let her go as we sat there on the deserted beach. No matter what she said knew I still had to tell her everything.

"I still want to tell you, Brian was working as an undercover cop trying to bust me and team for the truck jobs."

'Wait Brian was a cop, he doesn't seem the type?" She interrupted

"Yeah well he fooled me too; he saved one of my team member's lives the day he revealed to me that he was a cop. He later did something I will never forget, something that proved to me he truly was family; he gave me the keys to his car and let me jump country. He took the fall for me and had to go on the run himself for a while. A few years later I came back to the states because we thought Letty had been killed, so Brian whom was again working undercover teamed up with me to help catch her killer, in the end I ended up getting arrested. Brian and Mia couldn't see me going back to Prison so they broke me out and we all ran to Rio, when we got to Rio we met up with a guy I had done truck jobs in LA with. He thought it was a brilliant idea to rob this train that has some expensive cars, quick cash he said, things went south and some thugs we wrongly trusted shot three DEA agents."

"Which got blamed on you?"

"Right, they sent in a guy named Hobbs to bring Brian and me back to the states. We ended up saving Hobbs life when his team was murdered and he helped us bring down one of Brazil's biggest criminal bosses, we robed said criminal blind then Hobbs killed him. Hobbs gave us a twenty four hour head start we jumped country again and ended up in the Canary Islands, which has no extradition. Mia and Brian also welcomed a new addition to the family about that time too. It wasn't long after that Hobbs showed on my doorstep, he had proof that Letty was still alive. He cut us the deal that if we helped bring down an international crime boss we would get Letty back and full pardons."

"So that's how you are free and clear after everything that happened?"

"Yeah, we came home like nothing ever happened except Letty had no memory of any of us."

"That must have been hard?" she asked laying her head down on my shoulder again

"It was, we dated for a short period of time then we realized it just wasn't going to work."

"Now ask me if any of that matters to me, ask me if I care you were a wanted felon." She asked as she pulled away looking me in the eye.

"Do you?" I asked

"Hell no" She smirked as she looked me in the eyes.

I smiled as I leaned forward gently brushing my lips against hers. I pulled away for a moment looking in her eyes for a sign to continue. I did need some for she leaned forward brushing her lips against mine. Only this time I didn't let her pull away I held her close I a brushed my tongue against her lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around her as we deepened the kiss. I knew I had only knew her for a few day, but for some reason it felt like I had known her for a life time.

I pulled away as my cell phone started blaring the song Sister Christian, Mia's ring tone.

"Sorry, it's my sister." I said as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "What's up Mia? Yeah we'll be there in about an hour."

"Were being paged?" She laughed

"Yeah Mia's getting ready to start dinner and she wants us back to the house."

"If we must we must." She smiled

"We must." I was happy to see she didn't pull away as I grabbed her hand.

I smiled as she wrapped her arm around my waist keeping herself pulled tightly to my side. She stopped as we made it to the parking lot.

"I'm glad those idots raced my car, or I would have met you Dom." I pulled her against me for another kiss.

"Thanks for looks past my past."

"I guess I always had a thing for bad boys or good boys playing bad." She smirked

"Well I honestly can't tell you which I am." I said as I open the door for her.

The drive back to the house went way to quick, I wanted to keep Sam all to myself I didn't want to share what time I had with her with Brian and Mia.

Brian Smirked at me from the steps as we walked into the house hand in hand.

"Isn't that cute"

"Watch it Brian." Brian held up his hands in defense as we walk by. I still couldn't help smacking him the head as we passed by.

"You must be Sam." I smirked as Mia engulfed Sam in a hug.

"Relax Mia; we can't scare her away yet." I said sitting down at the kitchen table, I could help but pull Sam down on my lap. I remember all the times I had done the same with Letty but that was just something I had to let go, I had Sam now.

Brian smiled at us as he walked over kissing Mia on the cheek.

"So Mia I see you and I missed some interesting developments today." I caught him winking at Sam, at that moment I had never wanted to drown Brian as much as I wanted to in that moment.

"Leave them alone Brian, or I'm not going to feel bad for you when Dom face plants you in the front yard again." Brian smirked as he sat in a chair across from us pulling Mia onto his lap. I instantly wished to be back at the beach as Sam wrapped an arm around me shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here Dom?" we all looked up as Letty walked through the door.

"We're broke up for a month and I already find you with Barbie girl on your lap, did you even remember I wanted to talk to you, or were you too busy with your dick down her throat to remember." Letty yelled glaring at Sam.

"Excuse me." Sam started I could tell by her face she was beyond pissed. I quickly moved Sam aside as I stood to confront Letty before Sam and Letty had a chance to duke it out.

"I want you out of my house Let, you're not going to come in here and disrespect my girlfriend. Come back when you can keep a civil tongue in your head. I'm with Sam now get over it, I saw you with your tongue down the guys throat the other day so what does it matter what I do." If looks could kill Sam and I would be dead. At that moment I couldn't get myself to care whether Letty was upset or not all that mattered to me was Sam.

Letty slammed the screen door shut behind her as she left.

"I'm sorry I caused Problems for you Dom" I look up at Sam as she wrapped her arms around me again.

"You're not a problem." I laughed as I took the beer Mia handed me across the table. I was surprised when Sam turned one down.

"Sorry I'm not much of a beer drinker." She smiled

"Have you ever had a corona?'

"Can't say have" I shook my head as I handed her mine

"Take a sip and I'll leave you alone." She laughed as she took a tiny sip.

"Not bad." She laughed handing me back my beer.

"It will grow on you after a while I promise."

"Don't hold your breath on that one handsome."

"I promise I won't" I laughed

**Okay so here is Chapter one, Do you like it? Should I continue? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thank you to everyone that reviewed. FYI this is not a Dom and Letty story so if that's what you are looking for go read someone else's story. Okay done with my little rant, so I hope you all like this chapter and as always please review

Sam's POV

I woke feeling different then I had in a long time, I felt Safe. Mostly I knew I should be concerned with the fact that I woke up not knowing where I was at. I smiled as I saw Dominick lying next to me, the moonlight shining through the window just enough for me to see. I hadn't meant to spend the night with him, hell I hadn't even meant to fall asleep. Last thing I remembered was sitting next to Dom by the little bonfire pit in the back yard lisoning to Dom and Brian talk about cars. I leaned over kissing him on the cheek before sliding out of bed.

"Were do you think you are going?" Dom asked I felt bad for wakening him up, but I didn't feel right about spending the night with him just quite yet.

"Home, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said sliding back into bed next to him.

"That's okay, give me a minute to wake up and I will drive you." I leaned over kissing him on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, I only live one block over I'll be fine walking home." I smiled as I tried to get up from the bed only to be stopped by a gentle but firm hand grabbing my arm.

"I don't think so, I trust the people that live around here, I just don't trust the fools that drive through it. I'm not going to risk you when I just found you." I couldn't help but smirk as I thought of his comment.

"So you're not willing to risk me now, so maybe in about a month or so when the honeymoon period wares off." I laughed as Dom pulled me against him.

"Smart ass, don't ever count on me letting you walk alone at 3:00 in the morning."

"Fine" I smiled as Dom held me close, I looked over at Dom he laid with his eyes closed, he looked tired.

"Go to sleep, I'll be fine walking home." I said with a yawn as I snuggled against him.

"Do us both a favor and just go back to sleep." He mumbled not opening his eyes again. As much as I wanted to argue I couldn't find the strength to roll away from him. As much as I hadn't wanted to spend the night a few minutes ago I just couldn't leave him, for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

When I woke again I groaned when I noticed light shining into the room. Dom was still sleeping so I was guessing it was early yet. I stayed still as I tried to keep from waking him. No matter how I thought about it I couldn't figure out why I had been so resistant to spend the night with Dom. Sure I had just met him but he was a great guy there was no doubt about that . I knew some people might argue that fact because of his past, the things he had done. But I had meant it when I told Dom his past didn't matter to me. What mattered to me is how he acts now and how he treats the people in his life. That is what shows me what type of man he really is.

"What you thinking about so hard over there." I nearly jumped out of bed as he spoke.

"Sorry" He laughed at my sour expression.

"it's okay, I was just thinking about everything that happened yesterday. How I hadn't planned on finding someone special when I got up yesterday."

"Yeah I could see how that could be a slight shocker, I on the other hand have not been able to get you out of my head since you brought your car into the shop."

"Really"

"Yeah, I wanted you to be mine; there was no doubt about that. It not every day a beautiful woman walks into my shop and nearly stops my heart. It's been almost fifteen years since that's happened to me."

"Well I feel special then."

"You should, it should also make you feel special that I am up this early for you. There a reason I don't open the shop till noon; I am not a mourning person and never will be. He smirked lying back in bed folding his arms behind his head. I bit my lower lip as I admired just how handsome he was.

"Well by all means go back to sleep, I wouldn't want to interrupt your much needed beauty sleep."

"Well I'm glad you seemed to have gotten enough last night because I swear you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I couldn't keep the blush off my face as I snuggled back down with Dom as he pulled a blanket over us. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get back to sleep but I would never get tired of being near him.

Dom's POV

I annored Brian as I checked the gages one last time on frame wrack. Everything seemed to have straightened out correctly after those jackasses had screwed with my girl's car. This car had become more than just a job, it was my girl's car and I wasn't going to let her have it back unless everything was a hundred percent correct.

"Dom remember when I said I thought your girl was a racer, well she pulling your old stunt NOS tanks under the seat." That caught my attention, I slid out from under the car, I frowned as I looked down at the NOS tanks. I looked up at the steering wheel; I saw no button for the spray.

"I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with her before she gets this car back."

"Really and here I thought you would be signing her up for next Friday's race." Brian laughed

"I don't think so buster." There was no way I was going to be letting Sam race until I saw her drive for myself.

By 6:00 Brian had already left for the day, I stayed behind putting the finishing touches on my girl's car. It would be race worthy in no time.

"Hey handsome." I looked up and smiled as Sam walked through the door.

"Hey beautiful." I said as she brushed her lips across mine.

"So how's it coming?"

"Brian's going to start painting it tomorrow then it should be ready."

"Sweet, I'm going crazy not having my own wheels."

"So when where you planning on telling me you are a street racer?" She looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights, a beautiful deer at that."

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping away from me.

"I found the NOS cans under your seat, but it's odd I have never seen you at any of the races around here."

"That's because I raced back home I haven't been here long enough to get myself in the racing loop." She smirked as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Right, where you planning on telling me anytime soon." I smirked at the annoyed look on her face.

"Sure just as soon as you come clean about your racing buddy. Don't think just because I have not raced here long doesn't mean I don't know who's racing." She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, but let's not forget I still want to see my baby behind the wheel." He smiled

"Well let me drive yours and I'll show you." I smirked as he grabbed me around the waist.

"I don't think so princess." He smirked I ignored my phone as it rang in my pocket. The ring tone was Justin's.

"That jerks still bugging you?" He asked letting me go and crossing his arms over his chest looking sexier than anyone had the right too.

'Yeah but it's okay I'm ignoring him." I knew Dom didn't believe when I said I was okay. But at the moment that is all I could tell him.

"I'm still worried about him messing with you."

"I don't want to talk about him Dom; I want to spend time with you forgetting about him."

"All right what do you want to do?" He asked locking up the shop.

"I don't care as long I get to spend some time with you."

"How about dinner and a drive?" He asked activating the alarm on the shop.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So do you think you could handle a real ride with me?" He smirked grabbing me tightly against his chest.

"I don't know stud? I've heard some interesting stories about you." I laughed as he picked me up swinging me over his shoulder. I had never once felt so annoyed with being short and tiny.

"Put me down Dom" I laughed as he carried me out to the charger.

"Nah, I'm not putting you down I like you just were you are." He finally set me on my feet as he opened the passenger door for me.

"I'm going to get your for that." I laughed as I slid into the passenger seat as Dom closed the door for me.

"So what sounds good for dinner?" he asked as he pulled the car on the street squealing the tires. I laughed as Dom reached over grabbing my hand. "You chose I'm not picky."We drove from about ten minutes till Dom pulled into small restaurant.

"This is one of my favorite restaurants in LA, home cooked food," I smiled as I reached over grabbing his hand. We were greeted at the door by a friendly older lady that called Dom by name.

"I take it you come here a lot?"

"Not as much as I used to before everything happened." Dom answered as we were seated in a booth.

"Oh, is it weird being back?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mind my questions.

"Yeah more than you can imagine, but enough about me. I want to know more about you little racer."

"Well there's not much to tell about me, I'm an only child from a small town. I started racing behind my parents back. I fell in love with a guy that went to my high school and he moved out to LA for a while. For a few months I didn't hear much from him then he called me and begged me to move out here, said there was some good racing out here. I had pretty much beaten everyone driving in my area so I was bored. Once I got here, he turned into someone I didn't know. I have no idea what he go into but the people he was hanging out with scared the crap out of me and when I told him I didn't want them at the house, he hit. I kicked him out after he did that, and every day he's calling me and threating me if I don't take him back. I was getting ready to move home and change my number when I met you."

"And now?"

"Now I couldn't imagine moving away from you." He smiled as he reached across the table taking my hand.

"After Letty left me I had a hard time coping with life, finding you were a blessing."

"Bet you didn't know I would be as much trouble as I am though." I smiled

"I can handle anything you through my way baby girl, I'm just hoping you can handle everything I thing I throw at you, I do my best to stay out of trouble but it doesn't always happen." I smirked as he stroked back of my hand.

Dom let go of my hand as our food arrived. He was right; the food was just as good as he said if not better. I smirked as thought of everything Dom and I had talked about. I really couldn't imagine leaving LA now. Dom was my everything, the moment I had walked into his shop I knew my life had changed.

So Brian's painting your car in the morning, so hopefully I can have it back to you with in the next few days. I still have to install the under glows then it should be racing ready." He said giving me a look that said he would be testing my racing skills.

"Awesome I can't wait to have my car back, my dad rented me a rental car today but it's not the same." I said looking down at my tea.

"So why did you walk to the shop then?"

"I don't know I guess I don't have the same sense of danger you do." I smirked as Dom shook his head.

"All right let's get out of here smart ass." I nodded as I grabbed my purse, as I expected Dom hasn't let me pay for the bill. It was only when he threatened to throw me over his shoulder again and hall me out of the restaurant. Dom held my hand as he led me out to the car.

I stopped dead in my tracks before we got to the car. Dom stopped looking at me in confusion; he followed my gaze to a group of guys staring at us. I looked away walking as quickly as I could back to the charger. Dom said nothing as he got in next to me and pulled the car out of the parking lot. I was relieved that Dom had not asked me about the guys back at the restaurant. I wanted nothing more at that moment to be as far away from that place as possible.

"Who were those guys Sam?" Dom asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Justin's friends" He said nothing as he reached over grabbing my hand. I smiled over at Dom as I tightened my grip on his hand. I felt safe with Dominic and that wasn't something I had felt in a long time. I knew he could tell how much those guys had scared me.

We spent the rest of the evening just driving around getting to know each other, of course Dom showed off whenever possible. Needless to say I knew why he was considered the king of street racing in LA. It hadn't taken long for me to forget about Justin's friends, being with Dom made everything better.

By the time Dom dropped me off at almost midnight I felt exhausted. "So do you want me to tuck you in?

"I think you are just trying to get in bed with me Dominic." I smiled as I leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe sweetheart, get in and get to sleep before I take you home with me and decide I'm not letting you go." Every day I was around him made it harder for me to want to be away from him especially with Justin being the way he was.

"Good night Dominic, text me when you get home so I know you got home okay." He smirked at me as I got out of the car.

"What were you saying about not worrying about safety?" I smiled as I shut the door; he waited till I had the door open before he waved pulling the Charger out of the driveway. I waved back at him before I closed the door and locking the dead bolt behind me. I wrapped my arms around my self trying to ward off the chill that had set in. I went around the house making sure all the windows were locked before I grabbed a hoodie out of my dresser. I had a feeling the chill I was feeling had nothing to do with the cold. I crawled into bed as I waited for Dominic to text me.

I smiled as my phone went off _"I'm home, you better have locked the doors."_ I smiled reading Dom's text.

"_**Don't worry that was the first thing I did, I'm glad you are home safe, goodnight handsome."**_

"_Goodnight baby girl"_

Setting my phone next to the bed, I smiled as I thought of how lucky I was to have met Dom.

I was jolted awake as fist crashed hard against my skull. I jumped out of bed just in time for Justin's fist to collide with my skull again.

"You think I'm going to let you walk away from me that easy bitch. I don't know who you have been seeing but it ends now before I have to beat the hell out of them too." I wanted to smirk at the thought of a punk like Justin taking on Dom. One hit from Dom and Justin would be finished. I opened my mouth to reply as Justin rushed forward grabbing me hard around the throat.

"Did you hear me Bitch, if I can't have you then no one will." I knew resisting wouldn't get me anywhere up right. If I could get away it wouldn't be too hard to escape to Dom's. I wanted nothing more at that moment to be back at his house with him and his family.

I looked down at the ground playing the part of a defeated woman. Finally I felt his grip loosen on my neck. "That's better; you will listen to me if you want to continue breathing, understood." I nodded as Justin let me go.

"Now I want you to call this guy and tell him you will never see him again are we understood?" I nodded as Justin finally let me go. There was no way in hell I would ever tell Dom I wanted nothing to do with him. "My phones out in the car, I don't know his number." I lied hopping he hadn't noticed my phone on the bedside table.

"Go get it and be fast, oh and just so you don't get any stupid ideas about driving off I will hold on to your keys." He laughed grabbing the keys of the counter before grabbing a can of pop out of the frig before plopping down on the sofa. He thought he won; I kept my pace slow as I slid my shoes on and slowly made my way out the door. Justin didn't look up from the TV as I slipped out the door, as soon as I was out the door I picked up my pace, passing my rental car I made a mad dash across the road and through my neighbors back yard. I could hear dogs barking as I ran, I prayed to god, Justin didn't relies just yet what had happened. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen as I made it to Dom's street. I kept running down the street, till the house was in view by the time I made it to house I felt like I was about to pass out. I banged on the door hoping my late night intrusion wouldn't wake up little Jack. I kept my eyes on the road as I banged on the door again.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Brian asked as he swung open the door stepping aside letting me in. I could tell by the look of him I must have woken him up, I instantly felt bad for doing so but I knew I had no other option.

I hadn't yet caught my breath as Brian let me into the house; Brian took my arm and led me to the sofa as I attempted to calm myself down. I looked up at Brian as he turned on a lamp shining light into the room. As soon as the light hit my face, a look of pure shock crossed his face. "What happened?" I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't ready to talk about it. "I'll go get Dom" He said as he disappeared up the steps. I knew I was safe here but I couldn't stop myself from looking at the door almost as if I was expecting Justin to come barging in at any second. A second latter I heard Dom and Brian coming down the steps. Dom stopped as soon as he made it to the bottom of the steps. I knew he must be shocked by what he saw, I had no idea how bad I looked but judging by the look of horror on his face I knew it must be bad.

"What the hell happened?" Dom asked as he sat on the sofa pulling me into his arms. I couldn't help it but I instantly started crying as soon as he wrapped his arms around me. I knew then I truly was safe. I knew he would never let anything happen to me. He held me as I cried; he said nothing for a moment as he let me calm down.

"What happened?" He asked again a little more forcefully this time. I jumped as I felt something cold touch my face. I looked over at Brian whom had an ice pack in hand. I smiled as I took it from him pressing it to my cheek.

"I was sleeping and I woke up to Justin Punching me, I tried to get away but he kept punching me." I said as I tried to stop more tears from forming.

"It looks like a little more than punching Sam, you have hand print marks around your neck." Brian said as he took a seat in the chair across from us.

"Brian call the cops." Dom said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Dom what's going on?" I looked up as Mia walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh Sam are you okay." She asked as she sat next to me on the sofa putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm all right now." I said softly

"Where's this little prick at?" Dom asked pulling away slightly so he could look at me. I wanted to hide at that moment. I didn't want him to see what I had let happen to myself. I closed my eyes as I felt him brush a tear away from my face.

"Last I knew he was lying on the sofa at my place. He wanted me to call you and tell you it was over between us, so I told him I had to go out to my car to get my phone, as soon as I made it to the car I ran for it." I knew Dom wanted to go over there by the look of pure rage on his face.

"Fucking coward beating up on a woman, even worse doing it while she's sleeping she didn't even have a chance to defend herself." Brian growled as he walked back into the room, he grabbed Mia's hand plopping her down on his lap. I smiled at him, as I continued to lean on Dom. Mia was lucky to have a man like Brian he would never lay a hand on her. I looked up at Dom and knew that I too was now a lucky woman. Dom would never hurt me not like Justin had.

"He better hope I never run into him on the streets, he will definitely think twice before he puts his hands on a woman, let alone mine." Dom said as he kissed me on the forehead. That thought made me shutter, I remember what Dom had told me about his past, what happened to the man that had been responsible for the death of his father. Dom had gone away for two years because of his need for revenge.

"Please Dom just don't even bother, he's not worth it." I whispered as I buried my face against his chest. I hated that we had to wait for the cops to show up, all I wanted to do was go upstairs with Dom crawl in bed with him and snuggle.

"I think the police are here." Mia said as she stood looking out the front window.

"Do I really have to talk to them?" I asked not looking up from my spot.

"Yes, you are too strong of a woman to let him get away with hurting you." Mia said

"I don't feel strong right now."

"That what he wants Sam, don't give him that power." I smiled up at Dom as Mia let the officers in the house. I heard Brian explaining that he had woken up to me banging on the door and I showed up looking like someone had used me for a punching bag. Which is exactly what I felt like. I noticed one officer eyeing Dom suspiciously.

"Miss North may we speak to you outside."

"Why do I have to go outside, there's nothing you can't ask me in front of them."

"Fine, are you sure your injury's where not caused by Mr. Tarretto here." I saw red as I pushed myself away from Dom and stood crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dom would never hit me or any woman as a matter of fact. You want to know who hit me; his name is Justin Smith and he probably still sitting on my sofa waiting for me to come home."

"No offense miss I had to ask, Mr. Tarretto has a violent history."

"Well it wasn't him." I growled not looking away from the officer

"Okay, would you mind accompanying us to your residence so we can check to see if Mr. Smith is still at the residence?" I nodded as I looked back at Dom

"As long as Dom goes with me." He nodded as he stood walking over door sliding on his shoes.

Dom grabbed his keys as I followed him out to the charger.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"You don't have to thank me baby; you are my girl I would have gone over there no matter what."

"Well it still means a lot to me."

"I hope you know even if he is still there and he gets arrested I'm not going to allow you to stay there tonight you are coming home with me."

"I'm more than okay with that Dom; I don't want to be there right now anyway." I said as he pulled the car out of the driving and headed towards my house.

"You know this is the first time I have had cops following me where I wasn't in trouble you know, kind of a new experience."

"So are you saying you are going to have me on my toes trying to keep you out of trouble all the time?" I asked with a smile.

"We'll have to wait and see." He smirked as he turned the car onto my road and into my driveway. I felt myself start to panic as the front door opened as Justin walked out.

"Where the fucks have you been Sam, and who is this clown?" I watched as Dom gripped the steering wheel. Justin hadn't liked the fact that I was ignoring him. I looked back waiting for the police to pull in behind us. We hadn't went very fast so there was no reason as to why they were not there yet,

"Please Dom don't get out, I couldn't take having you get arrested too." I looked over as Justin approached the passenger door.

"Get your ass out of that car now Sam." He said punching the window. I more than thankful the glass held up, I away just a flashing lights pulled in the driveway behind us.

"You know it's always funny to watch someone punch a window that made of anti-shatter glass." Dom smirked as he stepped out of the car. I finally felt brave enough to follow as Justin was handcuffed.

"Come on I didn't hit her, it was probably that fool over there."

"Right and you were just punching the window of the car because." The officer asked

"I was trying to get her out of the car." Justin said

"Right tell it to the judge son." The officer said as he put Justin in the back seat.

"Why don't you go in and pack and overnight bag baby." Dom suggested as he watched the officers pull out of the driveway with Justin.

"All right" I yawned as I made my way through the house. It didn't take long to pack my bag with everything I needed. I found the keys to my rental car sitting in the same spot I had left them. I was all right with staying with Dom but I was going to have my own car with me.

He smiled at me as I walked out bag in hand. He grabbed my bag as I made short work of shutting the lights and TV off. "I'm going to drive my car over, that way I have my car in the morning."

"That's Fine, be careful."

"I'm driving two blocks over, I don't think anything is going to happen and you're going to be not far away." I smirked as I locked the front door.

He shook his head as he got back in the charger, as I expected he didn't head strate home. Be backed out and waited for me to pull the car out of the driveway. Almost as if he was afraid something would happen on the drive over. When we reached the house I pulled my car behind Brian's Skyline as Dom pulled next to me.

Brian was sitting on the sofa as we walked in. "Did the find him?" he asked

"Yeah, everything's good." Dom said taking off his shoes by the door, I did the same before following Dom up the stairs.

"Night Brian" I said as I followed Dom into his room

"Night guys." Brian said as he disappeared into his and Mia's room. I was instantly exhausted as Dom shut the door behind us.

"What time is it?" I asked not bothering to grab my phone out of my bag.

"2am come to bed we can get a few more hours of sleep." I was more than happy to crawl in bed next to him. No matter what I knew I was safe. I knew Dom would never hurt me the way Justin had hurt him tonight. Dom wrapped me tightly in his arms as he pulled me close to his chest.

"Thanks for being there for me tonight." I didn't want to think about what would have happened if Dom hadn't been there tonight.

"You don't have to thank me." He said

"I know but I want to." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Dom" She whispered half asleep

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

Dom's POV

Getting back to sleep wasn't as easy as I thought. I wanted Sam as she finally fell back to sleep. Holding back my temper tonight hadn't been easy. I wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of that little bastard that dared lay a hand on my girl. It wasn't just the fact that he had hurt Sam. It was undisputed fact that he would do this to another woman just like Sam.

Justin wouldn't be locked up for long for taking a few swings at his ex-girlfriend. There was no way I could let her stay at that house by herself.

I couldn't stop wrapping my mind around what Sam had just said to me. She told me she loved me, saying it back to her wasn't something I said lightly. I prayed to god that she didn't say it lightly. I was glad that Brian had herd her beating on the door. First thing in the morning I had two things to be done, get Sam a key to the house and show her where the spare key was. If I had anything to say about it tonight would never happen again. Sam was under my protection and no matter what happened between us she would be safe.


End file.
